Marine vehicles equipped with outboard motors conventionally use a steering system having a steering wheel remotely located from the outboard motor. The steering system generally incorporates hydraulic systems including a motor, a pump, hydraulic fluid tank, valves, and switches to assist (e.g. smooth out) the loads encountered when steering. The hydraulic steering systems may present challenges such as a high cost, possible hydraulic fluid leaks, high energy usage, and difficulty in installing. Other mechanical steering systems, such as, a cable steering systems also present challenges such as rough and uneven steering force application, vibrations from the outboard motor transmitted to the helm, and difficulty in routing the cables